


[Podfic] marsanne

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Australia, Feelings Realization, Gentle, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, the wine episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: It was all a little surreal, everything about it — driving through the Australian countryside as the dusk settled in, the road slipping away the further they rolled down it. The warmth in his stomach was radiating in waves, his fingertips tingling, heartbeat thrumming in his throat and at his wrists. His face was warm and he knew, from pawing the footage from the night, a little red. They were in a van; it was a spacious van, a roomy one, but not quite roomy enough for three grown men. And his leg was pressed against Andrew’s.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] marsanne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [marsanne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059002) by [worthageatrois (palisadespalisades)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palisadespalisades/pseuds/worthageatrois). 



> I thought AO3 locking my rpf would be good enough to keep it in fandom spaces, but the try guys just did an episode on fanfic and nothing is safe anymore. So, additional disclaimer. If you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/marsanne.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [marsanne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059002)

 **Author:** [worthageatrois (palisadespalisades)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palisadespalisades/pseuds/worthageatrois)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Duet" - Frankie Cosmos

 **Length:** 28 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/marsanne.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/marsanne.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
